Injustice
by Icrashallmodes
Summary: Jaime Reyes as been taken by an old enemy of the Teen Titans. Bart Allen refuses to leave his friend's side in a effort to change his future. Dick Grayson can't believe what is coming back to haunt him. Tim Drake, Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Roy Harper and Wally West are dragged along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

The team split off into their sectors looking for crime. It was New Years eve and Wally and Dick thought it would be fun to get their families together and go out for patrol. Roy Harper came along to, thinking it would be good for him to get some teamwork back under his belt.

All seemed quiet until Red Robin come over the com

"Looks like we got a robbery to kick off the new year. Corner of 5th and 6th street. Looks like its a jewelry store. I think Impulse and I can handle it no prob. But be ready to give back up just in case."

"Copy that." Batman replied.

They descended the roof top they had been watching from and as stealthy as possible, snuck up on the criminals. The robbers didn't look like anything special. Just you average everyday- everyday for Gotham that is- black ski-masked criminals.

Red Robin attacked first, with Impulse near by he went for a, surprise speedster attack. Everything was under control until Tim's foot collided with one of the goons arms, and it turned out to be solid metal.

Tim staggered backward. The goon ripped of his mask to show his half black, half orange metal face staring back at him.

"Red Robin to Batman, we have a major problem over here." Tim ducked to miss a metal arm that swung his way. "Back up, now!" He yelled before he was hit in the face and his com link shattered to pieces. "Impulse!" Tim searched around frantically before his vision began to fade.

His best friend was on the floor unconscious.

Slade's Robots were more advanced now. Tim wasn't ready for them. Not ready to face the thing that haunted his older brother for so long.

They were converging Impulse, one picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"NO!" Tim yelled. He needed a way to take down all of the robots at once, with out hurting Bart. He remembered the EMP device he had stored deep in his utility belt. If he could just reach it before the robots left with Impulse.

His head throbbed from the hit he'd taken as he dug around for the thing he thought he'd never have to use. Luckily he found it just as the robots reached the door.

He turned a few dials as quickly as he could to the correct setting, and pressed the button.

Then as if they had never been there at all the robots vanished, and Impulse fell to the floor.

Tim crawled over to his friend, giving a quick check to make sure he was only unconscious and not otherwise injured. He ignored the pain in his head as he took the com from Barts ear.

He said weekly. "Where are you?"

"Almost there. Are you guys okay?"

"For the most part. Impulse has been knocked out, and I got a good hit in the head. But immediate danger has passed."

"Good. Stay where you are, we are about two minutes away. Batman out."

Tim looked down at his friend, he didn't know if it was his head making him hallucinate, or if Bart's face really was as beaten as as it looked. Maybe he had been kicked by one of the robots...or punched. Either way it looked like his jaw and nose were broken. And at least half of it was covered in blood.

"Oh, Bart I'm so sorry... This is my fault... "

Right at that moment Batman, Robin, and The Red Hood arrived.

"Roy's bringing the Batmobile, hopefully he can manage to drive it..." Jason said.

Batman knelled down next to his brother and his friend. "How did this happen."

Tim looked straight into Dicks eyes. Not wanting to tell him that the man who held him captive for so long was back. He knew it was going to be a shock for his brother, but he had no choice. With a shaky voice, he let it out. "Dick... It was Slade's robots... Slade is back."

Dick was dazed the whole way back. Luckily they had other people in the car legal to drive. Jason rode the bike while Roy drove the Batmobile. Wally ran closely behind.

Dick kept muttering to himself about Slade. Tim cradled his best friends head while he mused about his defeat.

"He shouldn't be back.." Dick whispered. Roy glanced at him with concern. Damian was confused. He'd never seen his brother act like this, act scared. And a speedster getting knocked out so quickly was unheard of.

"Who is Slade?" Damian asked loud and clear, to receive only harsh glares for a answer. Dick was staring out the window not hearing anything but the memories every phrase Slade ever said to him. "Okay don't answer me then." Damian said crossing his arms over his chest. No one said anything for the rest of the trip.

When they got back to the cave Dick went straight to the computer. Not saying a word to anyone.

Roy and Jason helped get Bart and Tim out of the car and into the med station where Alfred went straight to work getting them bandaged up. Wally got back to the cave mere seconds after the rest of the team and didn't leave Barts side for a second.

Damian wished someone would tell him what the heck was going on. He had never heard of this Slade guy before. And the fact that it had his brothers this worried made him uneasy.

Damian caught Jason staring at the displayed robin costume. "Todd, whos Slade?" He kept his voice level but it didn't hide how interested he really was.

"Not my place to tell you kid. If Dickie-Bird wants you to know then it's up to him." Jason walked away leaving Damian to sulk.

The cave was silent. No one moved, they all acted like they had just seen a ghost, and in a way they had.

The stark quietness was interrupted when Dick sent his fist flying for the computer screen. "I CAN"T FIND HIM ANYWHERE! HOW THE HECK CAN HE BE BACK!" His cowl was down and his eyes burned with rage.

Damian paled at the sight of his brother.

Tim limped out of the infirmary, and walked bravely up to his leader despite his rage.

"I planted a tracker on one of his robots." He clicked the flash drive from his glove and handed it to Dick

"I don't want to get you guys getting involved." Dick said taking the flash drive.

"We're not giving you a choice." Roy said. "You need us, you know that. He'll destroy you if you try to take him alone."

"He tried to destroy me once. But I'm still here."

"That doesn't change the fact that we're here for you." Wally said leaving the infirmary.

"All of as are." Jason said.

"Agreed." Damian added.

"Thanks guys, but that doesn't change how dangerous this is. I'm not willing to lose any of you."

"And we're not willing to lose you Dick." Wally said putting his hand on Dicks shoulder.

Dick put the flash drive into the computer, not responding to his friend.

"What about Bart?" he asked. "Is he okay"

"Alfred said he was in pretty bad shape. But he'd recover. He just woke up a few minutes ago." Wally answered.

"Lets go see him then."

Bart was laying awake in the bed. Looking bruised, but otherwise okay. There was a bandage over his broken nose and jaw. But Alfred had managed to set it so he was able to still talk.

"I was beginning to wonder if you guys forgot about me."

"Never." Tim said

"It looks like Slade was behind the attack. Do you remember anything about what happened?" Dick asked.

Barts face paled.

"Slade...Oh no... this is not supposed to happen...not now... its to early!"

"Bart what are you talking about?" Dicks voice was worried.

Bart jumped out of bed and instantly fell to the floor. "I need to go.." He mumbled as he pulled himself up, then sped out of the room before anyone could stop him.

**~~~Bart's POV~~~**

When I got to Jaime's house the lights were on and everything looked fine. I burst through the door without knocking, scaring Jaime's family. They had met me before, but looking the way I did I wasn't surprised when the didn't recognize me at first. I tore through the house trying to find my friend. After his family got over their shock they started yelling at me. I ignored them.

"Hey, do you guys know where Jaime is?" I say stopping in front of the angry group of people.

"Bart? Is that you?"

I nodded quickly trying to convey the urgency of the situation.

"He was at the park," his mom says, "but he was supposed to be home.."

I took off before she could finish her sentence. Bad, bad, BAD! Not tonight, please not tonight. This wasn't supposed to happen yet. I should have spent the New Year with him, not Wally. I thought to myself! Why was I so stupid?

I ran at my top speed, which was no where near as fast as normal because of my injures, to the park where Jaime spent a lot off his free time. I got the just in time to see Blue Beetle fighting what looked like a dozen Slade robots.

"Blue!" I shouted at the top of my lunges. I racked my brain for away to help him. I couldn't fight in my condition. I hoped the others had the sense to follow me. We desperately needed them. Then it occurred to me. In my history books, Jaime was kidnapped and corrupted by Slade, turning him into the wort weapon of the age. He was all alone for years with the villain.

I couldn't fight. But maybe I could be taken also. Stay by Jaime's side and keep him sane. And hopefully the others would find us.

I jumped right into the action.

I knew what was going to happen.

We were not going to be able to fight the robots off.

We were going to be taken.

"Impulse what are you doing here! Get out while you still can!" Jaime shouted at me.

"You think you could make me miss this" I joked.

"Now is not the time hermano!"

"I'm not leaving you Blue." I said.

Fighting to the best of our ability we were able to take down one of the robots. But as Jaime landed the finishing blow, one of the other robots was able it hit him hard on the head from behind. He fell to the ground unconscious. All the robots were focused on me then. I put my hands in the air, knowing there was nothing I could do.

I didn't know if they would accept my surrender. They might just kill me instead. To my surprise they took my hands and tied them with some strange kind of rope that I had never seen before. They led me, and carried Jaime, to their ship near by. The last thing I remember is seeing Wally, Dick, Jason, Roy, Tim, and Damian running toward the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was tied and gagged. I tugged at the bindings around my hands, then tried to vibrate through them, with no luck. It was pitch black in the room except for a small light coming from under the door. I had been searched for tracers or something due to my, ah, almost complete lack of clothing.

I yelled as loud as I could through my gag hoping that, if Jaime was here, he'd hear. I heard a groan from the other side of the room

"Jaime" I called, through my gag, so it sounded more like "hijgme?"

"Bart?" Jaime's voice groaned. He was here, he sounded really beaten up, but he was alive! "Where are you bro?"

"Over here!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Soy estupido...night vision in the armor..."

Moments later I felt Jaime's hands pulling the gag away from my mouth.

"Thanks dude. Did they not bind you?"

"They did... but with the armor I was able to get out of it easy enough. Here, let me get those off you."

I squinted in the dark trying to see how he was going to do it but it was no use. I heard a buzzing sound and vibrations on the bindings as I said. "It's weird that I couldn't vibrate out of these but you're armor could still cut through them."

Jaime chuckled. "I guess the armors just cooler than you."

"Haha. Very funny" I joked back.

I flexed my freed wrists, trying to get the blood running again.

"Jaime, there's something I need to tell you." I can't make myself look at him while I gather the courage to say what is to happen. "Remember when I told you you were going to turn on the human race?"

A worried look crossed his face "Yeah, what about it.

"Well, this is kind of how it happens..."

"What do you mean?" Jaime stammered.

"Slade kidnaps you and messes with your head, and your scarab... and you go all evil."

Jaime doesn't reply for a while. "How can we stop it?"

"I don't know Jaime, I don't know. But the reason I came with you was to make sure it doesn't happen that way. I never came with you in the history books. I'm hoping that having a friend with you will help keep you together."

I take to exploring the room while Jaime's in shock. My chest hurts and the blood on my face has caked over. My hair is matted along with my clothes still gone. The room has no openings other than the door. I wouldn't be able to vibrate my whole body out in my condition, epically taking Jaime with me. Breaking down the door would take a highly concentrated blast, but we'd probably just get caught again anyway.

"I bet Bats couldn't even get out of here." I say to myself. I hear movement from where Jaime sat.

"Do they even know where we are? Do they know were gone?" Jaime asks brokenly. He wasn't ready to play the hero game. He was just a normal kid. No life changing tragedy like Dick or Jason or Tim... no creating his own 'powers' like Wally. Just being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I'm sure they're looking for us. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was them running toward the ship we were on."

Jaime was silent. "What could Slade possibly do to me to make me turn. I would never betray you guys. Wait...whos Slade..."

I'd forgotten that Jaime didn't know. "Um, not important. the point is-!"

"Yes important! Bart, he's gonna make me evil."

"Okay fine important. Slade is a guy that haunted Grayson for years, even turned him for a bit, man that was not pretty... Anyway! He's after you, but this isn't right! It's not even supposed to happen until next year! And.." I start rambling all my thoughts out loud at a speed Jaime can't possibly keep up with.

I stop for a breath turning to face my best friend.. and my worst enemy. "I hope I can help you Jaime, I can't think of anything I can do to save you. The time stream has already changed, I don't know what's happening any more."

Jaime powered down his armor and looked me deep in my eyes. "As long as I live. I promise...no I swear. I will. Not. Turn. I don't care who this Slade guy is. If he wants me he's going to have to kill me first."

I shook my head sadly. "That's the problem. You wont be you anymore. I believe he intends to fix your scarab. Make it take complete control of you. Make it work for him." I heard my voice breaking as I let this out. I couldn't bear to think of Jaime...dead... still alive, still functioning, but trapped inside his head. He'd try to fight it at first, but it would drive him insane.

My eyes stung with tears, I couldn't help it.

When I first came here it was a simple mission. Just make Jaime Reyes not turn evil, do what ever you had to do to stop it. But there I was. Trapped with him in Slades hideout, possibly not doing any good.

Jaime stood up. "There is one way to stop it." He powered up a simple weapon in his hand. "I could end it all right here. No bad future, and no bad beetle."

"NO! We still have time. We'll figure it out." I ran up to Jaime and pulled his hand away from his head. There was no way I was going to let him do that to himself, bad future or not.

Jaime seemed to fight with himself internally. Finally the suit powered down.

"The others will be here soon, if they can't save you, us, then we'll fight until we die okay?" I said.

"Okay. More than okay." The look of determination on Jaime's face was almost fighting, in a good way. "So." he continued. "How are we getting out of here."

"Is there any way you can communicate with the others using the armor?" I asked. Jaime nodded as he powered up. He focused for a moment, then a look of frustration crossed his face.

"The scarab isn't to happy with me right now. Any chance for control and he's all over it. I'm trying to over ride him...but its not working so well."

I started looking around the room as Jaime started talking to his scarab. Trying to reason with it. There was really no way for me to tell if he was getting anywhere with it or not.

I go back to sulking while Jaime battles his scarab out loud. Happy new year to me. January first, and I've already witnessed Roy Harper driving the batmobile, me getting beat up in under three minutes and the capture of my best friend. I'd normally say New Years a great time for new beginnings, but if that's what this year has to hold, I don't want any more of it. I sat there for a few minutes. My thoughts plaguing my mind when all of a sudden,

"GOT IT!" Jaime cried. "Blue Beetle to Nightwing...Batman...Red hood...whoever is there right now!" I was in shock. He beat it. Jaime beat the scarab. He could do it! Maybe this wasn't so hopeless after all. "Hang on I'm putting you on speaker so Impulse can hear. Okay, go ahead" I sighed with relief as Dick's voice came over the link.

"We're getting a lock on your location. We're coming for you. But I'm telling you this is not going to be easy. Slade is one clever guy. And there is no way he's going to let you go easily."

"I know." Jaime said. "We are Prepared to fight."

"It looks like we're about and hour away by batplane. Can you hold out that long?"

I nodded to Jaime.

"Yeah we'll be fine. Oh and bring some clothes for Bart. He's left in his boxers over here...dude are those ninja turtles?" Jaime asked as Dick chuckled over the link.

"Batman out."

"Shut up... their cool." I said blushing. "1 hour huh, Jaime, what do we do for an hour?" I ask hoping my friend has better ideas than I do.

"I don't know Bart."

My head still hurts a bit from being beat earlier. I start pacing, "We don't want to compromise our situation." I say thinking out loud.

"Nope." Jaime replies.

"So we don't wanna go out there and beat up any of Slades goons."

"Nope."

"We could play strip.."

"HECK NO!" Jaime yells at me as I double over in laughter. "I'd rather you kept your ninja turtles on thank you."

"Kidding blue."

"Well how was I supposed to know, I mean who can resist this?" Jaime said, doing from what I could see in the dark a little strut in a circle.

The whole situation was very funny to me. We were trapped in a dark room by none other than Slade, and making jokes about how sexy Jaime was.

Then the mood was immediately gone as the door opened. I put my hand up to shield my eyes as the light streamed in. Being a speedster, I realized my chance to wreak havoc before whoever stood in the door way come even reach Jaime.

"Stand down. You put one foot out of that doorway and we will not hesitate to kill you." The voice was harsh and me not being in my best condition decided to yield.

I squinted at the figure in front of me, making out a girl dressed in Slades colors. I recognized her as Terra, from stories I'd heard from members of the Teen Titans.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_**Hi guys. Just wanted to say that reviews are awesome and any constructive critisim would be appriciated :) Happy Reading! :)**

This Terra looked harsher one than the one I heard about, her eyes were concealed by a domino mask much like Robins.

I stood threateningly in front of Blue to protect him from whatever Terra planed to do to us. But for some reason she found me posing in a fighting stance, in my boxers, a somewhat amusing sight. "Oh, come on their cool!"

"Don't flatter yourself ninja shorts. Now you can come with me with, or without a fight. Your choice." I heard Blue's armor powering up behind me. "A fight then? So be it."

It was that moment I noticed something about the walls. They were made of solid earth. Rock hard earth. Tara quickly surrounded and trapped us in the dirt leaving only our heads exposed. Levitating us behind her as she left the room.

"Way to go blue. Now were totally stuck."

"Just trying to keep us alive."

"Great, well I now have dirt in my boxers and..."

"I can hear you guys." Terra says completely unamused. "You better gain some type of respect in the next few minutes. My boss doesn't take well to nonsense."

I started vibrating slightly out of nervousness, but noticed the strain it was causing Terra as we went along. "Don't like that huh?" I say as I start to move faster, causing the rock to crumble from the inside out. "Blue help me here!"

Terra concentrated hard, I could tell by the shaking muscles in her arms. To may rocks to focus on at once, she couldn't hold them all, each one had to be stabilized by her mental strength. If we could find a way to create to much "noise", if you will, then we'd be as free as birds! Well, beetles. Okay one beetle and his ADHD friend. Same thing.

Blue withdrew his wings as much as he could and made them try to fly. Terra looked like she might pass out. But she was not a quitter. She was using both hands and grunting with frustration as the rocks began to crumble around her. "Come on Blue we're almost there!" I vibrated as fast as I could, wishing that I was in full health. This would be so easy then.

Terra let out a loud yelp as the rocks broke away. Blue and I dropped to the ground.

"Lets get out of here!" Blue called.

I contemplated picking him up and running with him, but because I had no idea where were going-and I wasn't very strong- I decided against it. I ran all around the building in about five seconds, finding only one or two ways out, and they would need vibrating through walls. Which I couldn't currently do.

I was back before Terra even noticed I was gone. That might have something to do with the fact that I knocked her unconscious when I ran by. Oops.

"Jaime contact Batman again!" I yelled at him, while searching the place frantically for any sort of exit. All I found was rocks... Wires, blinky flashy dials and buttons, and rocks. My costume was nowhere to be found..

"On it!" Jaime shouted. I could hear him talking over the com as I continued my search. "Bart and I are trapped, Terra was taking us somewhere but we escaped. How much longer till you get here?!" Jaime was answered with a very loud explosion from above. "Oh...not much longer then."

An alarm rang through the building and I pulled Jaime back from the epicenter barely missing the shower of debris that rained down. Batman was the first one through. Followed by Red Hood then Red Robin, Robin, and Red Arrow.

They ignored us, scoping out the room for immediate danger. Red Arrow tossed me some jeans and a T-shirt. Jaime forced the scarab to power down, and collapsed due to the amount of energy he lost from fighting with it.

Dick scooped up Terra in his arms and started carrying her back to the batplane. "Come one let's go!" He shouted.

"Dude what are you doing?" I questioned. "She was helping the man who wanted to kill us, and you're just going to take her along."

"She deserves a second chance Bart." Dick said.

"A second chance! Do you know...!"

"Whatever! We don't have time to fight right now. We have to get out of here!" Tim intervened. Slades robots were emerging. Hundreds of them swarming around us.

I went right to Jaime while Tim, Damian and Roy focused on shooting the robots with batarangs and arrows as we took off. Jason was flying the plane away as fast as he could. Dick was sitting next to Terra, not bothering to help fight off robots.

The plane was hit multiple times before finally the door slid shut. Cutting off the wind that ripped around the cabin.

"So far so good." I say.

"Should we tie her up or something?" Damian asked. Looking at Terra

"Yeah." Tim said and proceeded to dig some rope out of one of the compartments, and bind Terra's hands and feet.

It was perfect timing because right at that moment Terra groaned, her eyes fluttered.

"Dick she could have a tracker on her." Jason said.

"Right. Running a scan now. Looks like there's just one in her boot."

Damian took action and pulled the boot off of her and throwing it out the air lock.

"Okay, that works..." Dick said.

Terra's eyes were fully open now. "What the...WHERE THE HECK AM I!" She yelled. She caught sight of Batman hovering over her and instantly tried to aim her fist at his face. She spat at him, realizing her hands were bound

"Ah, the boy wonder. Good to see you again team-mate."

"I beg to differ." Dick said using his best Batman voice.

All of us wore masks, even me and Jaime. Jason insisted. and when Jason insists something, you better not say no. Still, wearing it felt weird

"Guys I know who all of you are, really were all friends here."

"Says the one who threatened to kill me..." I mumbled

"Shut up boxer boy." Terra looked at Dicks guarded eyes. "Come on Grayson. You caught me... I could take you to Slade, but only if you play by my rules."

"Terra, you must know that I'm not going to trust you that easily."

"Of course. I suppose that you've probably learned not to trust someone like me. Especially in the light of the last time we mets events." She said with a smirk.

"Just leave her until we get back to the cave." Jason suggested. Dick got up and went to sit in the co pilot seat No one said much on the rest of the way back. But Terra kept making jokes about Bart's boxers when she got the chance.

Back at the Batcave, Jason took Terra to a holding cell, Dick had said they'd figure out what they were going to do with her after we were rested. Everyone was tired, when we arrived back at the cave it was 6:00 in the evening, and after staying up all night the we were beat.

"Everyone go and get some rest. Roy, Bart, Wally, Jaime, you can stay here in the mannor if you want. Honestly it's probably safer than you're homes right now." Dick said. Everyone nodded and started off for their various rooms.

~~Third person~~

Jason and Tim walked back together. Something was on Tim's mind that he didnt want to discuss inftont of Dick for fear of making him upset.

"Did that seem to easy to you?"

"Did what seem to easy?" Jason said through a yawn.

"Getting Bart and Jaime out of Slade's hideout thing...Slade should have put much more of a fight than that."

Jason shrugged. "Maybe he's gone soft. I don't really care, as long as we got the job done I'm satisfied."

Jason said goodnight to his brother as they reached his room.

Tim wasnt satisfied though. He wondered if Slade had actually allowed them to get away on purpose, and if he had a bigger plan in mind.


End file.
